


The Cult of Dionysus

by THRILLHO



Series: Broten Holi-Daze [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Goten's POV, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, One smut scene, Oral Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THRILLHO/pseuds/THRILLHO
Summary: Prequel/Sequel toThe Inner Aphrodite.Glimpses of a year in Goten's life as he's falling in like.Happy New Year everyone!
Relationships: Bulla Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Broten Holi-Daze [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Cult of Dionysus

Light came peeking through his curtains ruining the best sleep of his life. He turned onto his other side hoping he’d fall back asleep quickly only to have something thin, silky, and sweet smelling tickle his nose. _That smell..._ A mix of vanilla and coconut with a hint of spice from cinnamon. 

His mom always said his impulsivity would get him into trouble one day.

_Oh, god! What did I do?_

* * *

_Months ago..._

Bulma’s bashes were fun when he was a kid. It was easy to enjoy himself when all it took was chasing Trunks around. But now, the same crowd didn’t cut it for him anymore. He was thirty-four! What excitement was there in talking to Yamcha about his sad love life for the millionth time?

Goten received a few invitations for the biggest party night of the year but he still felt some obligation to show up to Bulma’s party if only for a little while. It all worked out though. It was a big, big world with many time zones and enough beauties in each to steal a new year’s kiss from. He had already celebrated New Year’s dozens of times before he made it to Capsule Corp. It was just as well that West City was one of the last cities to ring in the new year.

By the time Goten stumbled into Capsule Corp an hour to midnight, he was more than a little tipsy from drink. He had been going at it for more than twelve hours at that point.

“Thank god, you’re finally here!” Trunks was the first to greet him. “I’ve been dying here. I don’t know what it is, man, but the vibe has just been killed here.” It was an unseasonably warm night in West City, something Bulma must have counted on as she set up her party outside. It was the usual no-expense-spared shindig she usually threw together. Food everywhere, more than enough activities, drinks everywhere, and yet, no one looked like they were having a good time. The dragon gang stood around just talking to each other with long silences. Other guests whom Goten didn’t know just sat around nibbling at food while no one was on the dance floor. O _dd for a Bulma party,_ Goten thought.

“Did your dad do something awkward again? Like the time he got drunk and told Yamcha he was going to steal his woman?”

“No, dad’s been over there in that corner the whole time.” Trunks pointed to the darkest part of the lawn where Goten could only make out angry glowing eyes. “I don’t know, it just never took off.” Trunks shrugged.

Goten looked around to see a few people yawning. “So everyone is waiting until midnight just so they can go home?”

“Looks like it,” a weary-eyed Trunks said, his lips pursed in a thin line. “I don’t mind but you know, it’s hard to see mom so disappointed. She loves her parties.”

Goten looked over to his surrogate mother to find that she was smiling and laughing along with some other ladies. She didn’t look upset at all. “She looks pretty happy to me,” Goten said. “It’s only an hour until the new year, maybe everyone’s getting excited?”

“Maybe…” Trunks looked around taking another look at the party. “Yeah, even some brave souls have joined the dance floor.” He pointed to an older couple moving with a fluidity of people half their ages. Naturally, everyone’s eyes were drawn to them, the crowd livened up at the display and more people went out to join them.

It wasn’t sudden, but more and more people started to liven up. The background noise of people speaking got louder, everyone was moving faster, and pockets of laughter erupted, scattered throughout the lawn. Soon enough, even Trunks seemed to be in better spirits. Maybe it had to do with the girly cocktail drinks he started drinking in succession.

With his buzz wearing off, Goten needed another drink right away. Trunks’ sweet cocktails were never appealing to him and he left his best friend with Marron and Pan—who joined them once the party started picking up—while he went out to seek out something more to his tastes.

It was like his feet carried him away of his own volition to where he didn’t know but he hoped it would take him to more alcohol. He was in the mood for wine but maybe he didn’t need more alcohol. Everything was starting to feel and look surreal and dreamlike. Worse, he started having tunnel vision, everything blurred in his peripheral vision and he could only make out what was in front of him. While everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves, he noticed there was one person who wasn’t. 

She stood near a bar table, elbows on the surface, holding her chin, the unmistakable look of boredom on her beautiful face. _How could that be?_ He wondered. 

“Why so glum chum?” Goten couldn’t resist approaching her. Was she as tightly wound as Trunks said she was? He had a hard time believing that. A girl that looked like her could find amusement with anyone, no doubt. She was dressed for someone looking to have fun, decked out in all silver from the sparkling stars on her novelty crown to her remarkably high heels and that wasn’t accounting for the short tight dress covered in sequins and her jewelry.

“Hi, Goten,” Bulla said, taking a glance at him before resuming her pout. _Now, what is that all about?_

He leaned on the table, perching his head on his resting elbow—mimicking her position—and tried not to appear like the sleazy guys that hit on twenty-somethings at bars. “Where do you get off sulking like your dad? You don’t have a ridiculous widow’s peak and pinched face like him so what’s your excuse?”

Bulla snorted, lighting up her face with a small smile. Goten was already trying to think of more jokes to make it happen again. “Poor daddy,” she giggled. “I did luck out there.”

“Yeah, talk about winning the genetic lottery.” Goten wasn’t sure he would have had the courage to approach a girl that looked like Vegeta, not that he would want to. “Why don’t you hang out with us over there?” Goten gestured in a vague direction. At this point in his night, he had no idea where he had come from and where his friends were.

“Hmph, no thanks,” Bulla said. “Not my scene.” _Ah, a project! Trunks was right!_ “I’m only here as a favor to my mom or rather a threat from her.” At the blank stare he gave her, she further elaborated, “She said she’d freeze my accounts if I holed up in my room but if I didn’t I could get a new outfit.” She distanced herself from the table and twisted her hips to twirl her dress. “What do you think?”

“I like it! I like it!” Goten said, appreciating the way it clung to her body but most of all it was the length—or lack thereof—that did it for him. It was so short, he doubted she could bend down without flashing anyone but he thoroughly enjoyed the sight of that much bare leg on a gorgeous woman. “Glad you went with that option.” He gave her the thumbs up.

“Yeah, but I’m also trying to prove a point to my mom so she won’t make me come to these things anymore.” She wrinkled her nose as she took in the sight around her. Goten’s tunnel vision had cleared up somewhat to see that the party was bursting with festivity with twenty minutes to go.

“Goten!” He heard his name called from where he had left the gang, Uub having joined them from wherever he was.

“You better go,” Bulla said, looking over his shoulder. “If you don’t, they’ll probably come over here.”

“I really can’t tempt you?” Goten saw a passing waiter with a tray of wine glasses and he plucked one with more dexterity than he had any right to have after all the drinking he had done and held it out to her.

She rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. “No, Goten.” She pushed his outstretched hand back to him. “I might have fun if I do that and I need to look as miserable as possible so my mom can give up on me.”

“Your loss then,” Goten took a sip of the red wine he had been craving earlier. _God, Bulma never cheaps out!_ Goten held in a groan.

“Run along, Goten,” Bulla said. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around in the direction of their friends. He was nothing but dutiful and so he marched back to them with his original goal completed; he had his drink though he didn’t feel accomplished. 

“Find someone for your New Year’s kiss?” Marron asked when Goten returned to them. 

“Nah.” He shook his head. He had already had plenty—though he wasn’t going to tell Marron that—and yet he felt adding the one he wanted to the pile would cheapen it. He stared over to the girl so stubborn in her ways that she’d rather be alone and prove a point than have fun.

_Maybe next year,_ he thought as his friends and family members finished the countdown and kissed their respective significant others.

* * *

It had been rather effortless to transport all of Trunks’ furniture and possessions from one city to another. As a part of the family that owned Capsule Corp, Goten’s best friend had unprecedented access to their flagship product which made moving across the continent quite simple; however, it all still needed to be unpacked and put in its proper place. 

Goten had to pick up the refrigerator yet again, “Hmm...more to the left,” Trunks said, hand under his chin, scrutinizing the look of the room. “No, I changed my mind again, try that corner,” Trunks pointed to the other side of the kitchen. 

“Can’t you pick a side before you have me move it?” Despite his great strength, Goten’s arms were aching from doing all of the heavy lifting. Trunks bragged about being the stronger of the two yet he wasn’t the one lifting a finger. He might as well be called Goten Retriever with the way he was eager to please.

“Oh, I already did. I was just waiting for you to snap.”

“Really, Trunks?” Goten leaned on the refrigerator that cost more than his car when he bought it new a few years ago. He slumped against it, letting his back slide down the side, culminating in Goten collapsing and sitting on the floor.

“Yeah, well, how else am I going to get my kicks? We haven’t lived in different cities since we were little kids!”

“That never used to be a problem,” Goten said. “We can fly out to hand out any time.”

“Nah, man. You’ll see. It’s not the same.” Trunks grabbed another capsule, throwing it inside. Goten hoped Trunks knew what was in it, he didn’t want to die crushed by a speed boat or something. To his relief, it was a portable mini-fridge. Trunks grabbed two cans and tossed one to Goten.

“Ah, Beer brand beer, my favorite,” Goten read the label and cracked it open. “Taking a break then?”

“Yup, you deserve it,” Trunks said, lifting his can to his best friend. “So I have another favor to ask you—”

“Oh, no!” Goten preempted him. “Next thing I know you’re asking for an organ.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Besides, you can regrow an organ with a senzu.” Trunks rolled his eyes. “But this is easy and you’ll be happy to do it.”

“If it’s going on a date with a supermodel for you then I’m in,” Goten said. “But somehow I doubt it. My life doesn’t pan out that way.” The conversation brought back childhood memories of Trunks’ schemes.

“Kind of,” Trunks said. Goten perked up. That could be interesting but his best friend looked like he was choosing his next words carefully. “Would you look after Bulla now that I’m not going to be at Capsule Corp anymore?”

“And I am?” Goten nearly spat out his beer. “I don’t live there either. It would look suspicious. She’d kill me and you if she found out you sicced me on her. Besides, I don’t want to.” The words came tumbling out in a panic, his guilty conscience getting the better of him. He ignored the implication of Trunks’ previous words. Bulla did look like a supermodel but he knew for certain Trunks didn’t want him to date her.

Trunks laughed in that barking way of his. “No, not like that. She can even kick _my_ ass. I’m worried about her. It’s like she doesn’t know how to have fun.”

That was interesting to Goten’s ears. “Isn’t that a relief? She’s not getting up to anything wild so she won’t be getting into any trouble?” 

“Dude, I don’t know. She’s so high strung. I just don’t want her to miss out on the best years of her life, you know what I mean?” He did know. He remembered her being so obstinate at the New Year’s Eve party and yet she didn’t seem to hate the idea of having fun, just having fun _there._

“Yeah, I’m still going through them.” Life was still one big party to him despite his age.

“See? That’s why I think you could show her the way. Instead of the golden touch, you’ve got the fun touch.”

“Hmm, that sounds like I belong in prison.”

“Okay maybe not like that but wherever you go merriment seems to follow.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Remember New Year’s Eve? I swear, everything turned around when you showed up. I’ve tried other friends before but no one can bring the party like you, bro. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were Dionysus, the god of fun, showing us mortals how it’s done.”

* * *

 _Dionysus, huh?_ Goten let that thought carry him throughout the rest of the week and he couldn’t say his work performance suffered for it. 

“Oh, man, you are the man!” Malbec, one of his underlings, said. “A fifty billion zeni account!” The younger man lifted his glass to him and Goten responded by clinking his. Getting praise made him a little uncomfortable but he didn’t hate it either.

“I can’t believe they’re keeping you at Accounts Director instead of Chief Revenue Officer,” Syrah, another account executive, said. They were celebrating their latest acquisition at the firm, new business and that meant bonuses for all of them.

“Nah, that’s not for me,” Goten said. He didn’t measure his success by his promotions. “I like it out in the field with the clients.” Goten had no idea when he got his business degree that he would find a job that paid him to show people a good time on the company’s dime. Not to mention, all the networking opportunities that were both business and pleasure. “Besides, I’m making more than some of the guys up top with the commissions I rake in.”

“How do you do it? What’s your secret?” Syrah edged forward. She was the ambitious one out of all his subordinates. “How does everyone like you?”

“I get it from my dad, I guess.” It wasn’t his mother for sure. Goku was friends with gods. If he saw himself as Earth’s liability he was also its greatest asset. Beerus, Whis, and the Zenos would never let them get wiped out.

“That’s all you have to say? Natural born charm?” Syrah implored him for more of an answer but he didn’t have one.

He wanted to help her but he didn’t have any concrete advice. “I don’t know, maybe I pick up on things from the clients? Try to personalize each experience? The same tactics don’t work on everyone.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind for the dating scene,” Malbec said, appreciating the view of a few girls at the bar. “Think you can be my wingman?” Malbec was young and still unsure of himself. If he was the one to ask for advice, Goten would tell him to build up his confidence. People could sniff it out, sometimes it made people pity him and that played well with the softer hearts but most people in business were out for blood. Goten spotted the two ladies Malbec was eyeing, just two gal pals out on a friend date, pretty, youngish. He sized his coworker up, calculating his chances.

“Only one way to find out,” he said. He gestured for the younger man to follow him and tried to pick up on anything to relate to either of the women, something obvious to start a conversation. One was wearing a fitness tracker. That didn’t mean much as people often liked to wear tech for the sake of keeping up with the latest trends. Otherwise, there was nothing that stood out about them.

Having nothing, he opted for the old-fashioned approach and what Syrah called his natural born charm. Interrupting would be rude so once there was a lull in their conversation, Goten spoke up, “Hey, I’m Goten. Have you met my friend Malbec?” He indicated to the guy behind him who looked more than a little nervous. 

The women smiled knowingly at each other in a conspiratorial fashion before addressing them. Goten recognized that look. It was the one he and Trunks had shared on many an occasion.

“Artemis.”

“Ariadne.” 

Something told him he made a grave mistake.

* * *

“Do you ever think about settling down?” Ariadne said from where she stretched herself out on his couch, barefoot and barely dressed in the West City heat. Wild brown curls fanned out around her head, driving Goten crazy with their propensity to find and attach themselves everywhere. He considered himself a magnanimous guy but she was overstaying her welcome.

“Uh huh, I can ask the same of you and Artemis. Haven’t you two made up yet?” Having nothing better to do he thumbed through one of her new age books that she left laying around. This one was all about spiritual energy and crystals; new age garbage he put down after thumbing through some pages.

“Why should I? Your guest room is so comfortable!”

“Yeah, and the reason why I can’t settle down. How can I bring company over with you breathing down my neck all the time?” Goten was quick to realize that night they met at the bar that Ariadne and Artemis weren’t gals being pals. Still, that Son smile won them over and they were happy enough to help poor Malbec find a woman who wasn’t a lesbian, and thanks to his ability to make friends anywhere, he hit it off with the both of them. It also helped that Artemis was a marketing executive and they made some useful career connections.

“Oh c’mon! I’ll leave you alone if you let me do a reading for you!” Ariadne sat up and clasped her hands together in a begging gesture. “If you don’t believe in any of it, what’s the harm?”

“Alright, alright,” he said. It was about time, he figured. There was nothing to do and no obligations today. At least, he thought it wouldn’t be boring.

“Yay!” She clapped her hands together and ran to the guest room where she was staying to grab her damn cards. “Okay so, go ahead.” She pushed her neat stack of cards toward Goten, expecting him to do something with them.

“Go ahead and what?” 

Ariadne huffed and rolled her eyes, “Shuffle them, stupid!” He ignored that comment but went ahead and shuffled the cards anyway and handed them back to her.

“Okay, we’re going to look at your love life,” she said, giving him no say in any of it. She arranged the cards in a counterclockwise pattern, a bottom row of two, then a diagonal left leaning card, a top row of two, and the last card another diagonal tilted right on the other side of the two rows. “Each card position refers to a question. So this,” she pointed to the first card she put down, “is asking ‘Will there be a new relationship for Goten soon?’”

Not being able to help himself, Goten held in his breath as Ariadne turned over the first card, a heart pierced by three swords. “That doesn’t look great.” He almost wanted to laugh at his bad fortune.

Ariadne cringed seeing the card. “There are problems and trouble ahead, no way around it but it's self-inflicted.” She smiled at him in a patronizing way, he thought. “The shining light in the stained glass window provides hope and the doves symbolize peace and healing.”

“So?” Goten shrugged. “What does that mean?” Not that he cared.

“I’d say you’ve got to get over some hurdles yourself before you embark on this new romance but there’s light at the end of the tunnel,” she said. “Now on to number two! What is her astrological sign?” She flipped over the card, a giant hand holding up a star, but it was upside down for him. “Pentacles refer to Earth signs, but it’s in a negative position so mystery woman isn’t an Earth sign.”

“That’s it?” Goten didn’t even know what the Earth signs were but he resisted rolling his eyes anyway. He knew it was all just a bunch of hokum if it could only tell him what wouldn’t be.

“Yeah, pretty much.” She shrugged but paused a moment scrutinizing the card further. “Well, the Ace of Pentacles appears when there’s a new start, so not an ex, I’d say.” Goten was intrigued by that one. He did have a habit of reaching out to the familiar. “Okay now, will you two be compatible? What do you value Son Goten?”

He waited for her to overturn the next card but she stared at him, bidding him to say something. “Oh, what? Were you asking me?”

“Duh,” she said, hand still primed to overturn the next card. “What do you value?” 

“Um,” he said. Goten hadn’t thought much about it. _What a loaded question_ , he thought. “Happiness, I suppose, enjoying life.”

The card revealed three pretty girls toasting chalices in each of their hands.

“Rejoice and celebrate, Son Goten!” Ariadne said with exuberance. “This is the card of happiness, meaning she likely shares the same values as you do. It’s also the card of celebration. Maybe that’s how you two will get together? A holiday or a party? Something like that.” Goten wasn’t sold on this bunk but it made Ariadne happy and that was good, he knew she hadn’t been so joyful as of late with her break from Artemis.

“Will this be a lasting relationship?” she said, ready to move on. She flipped over the left card in the top row she created. “The Wheel of Fortune.” Goten couldn’t decipher if that was good or bad. It depicted five people, a blindfolded woman in the center of a spoked wheel with a man rising and a man falling on either side of her clinging to a spoke. Then there was a well-dressed man with a crown and jewels sitting atop the wheel and a man in rags holding up the wheel on his back.

“Most of your relationships are short flings, are they not?” Ariadne asked. They hadn’t known each other too long but she did have him figured out. He nodded. “The Wheel of Fortune symbolizes things are changing, a new phase in your life, a potential for marriage.” She laughed. “I’d say this new love of yours is going to be a long relationship, something you’re not used to.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Goten waved her off. The sooner she got done with this, the sooner he could grab a snack. “Next.” He had a feeling Ariadne was feeding him bullshit because she thought it was what he wanted to hear, that his soulmate was on the horizon. Who didn’t flip over the thought of meeting their soulmate?

“Will this woman be Goten’s soulmate?” Ariadne said. _What the hell? Does she read minds too?_ Goten shook his head at the coincidence. “The World,” she said as she uncovered the penultimate card. It was an odd card to be called the world since there were no pictures of Earth or anything globe-like. There were winged creatures in each corner and a nude, but covered figure in the center, surrounded by an oval wreath.

“Okay, swami, what’s that one mean?” Goten tapped the card facing him. 

Ariadne stared at the card in awe, “It’s completion, the end of your journey—a _successful_ journey. Your goal is attained. She is your soulmate.” She looked at him warmly, looking happy for him. It weirded him out a bit, but he supposed she believed in that stuff and couldn’t help getting drippy eyed over it. “What did that old poet say? Journeys end in lovers meeting? Well, the journey’s over pal.” She reached over to clap him on the shoulder.

“Sounds too good to be true,” Goten muttered but she heard him anyway.

“Hey, I am never wrong,” she said and went to the last card. “What is the outcome of Goten’s desire?”

This one showed a beautiful woman on an oyster shell throne in the middle of the sea. Once again, Goten had no idea what bullshit was assigned to this card.

“Ooh, Queen of Cups!” Ariadne clapped her hands together in glee. “This is one of those love cards, a future wife even! Your family is going to love her and the sex will be great. When you meet her, don’t ignore your feelings.”

“So we’re done?” Goten didn’t wait for confirmation and got up to grab something from the kitchen.

“Uh, no we’re not. You have to learn so you can give me a reading.”

“Wait. What?”

* * *

It was understood that whatever firm he worked for knew that Goten and the Capsule Corp account were a packaged deal. If he went, so did the most profitable company in the history of the world. As a result, his bosses often tried to make him happy more than the other way around. 

In any case, no one was rushing him back to the office when he was having lunch with their most important client.

They were dozens of plates in before they even started talking about business. “So what do you have for me?” Trunks said, gesturing to the waiter for another entree on Goten’s company’s dime.

“What do you want? Some cute slogan or jingle? Big billboards? Whatever it is, we can make it happen.”

“Sounds good.” Trunks lifted his glass to take a sip and didn’t specify what he wanted but Goten figured that meant his creatives had free reign. “There, we talked about business. What a productive lunch. Have your guys send over the new paperwork.”

“You got it.” These semi-annual lunches with Trunks were just a formality at this point, a legitimate excuse to get out of actual work. 

“So, you hear the big news?” Trunks said after a few more bites of steak. _Big news? Oh!_

“You mean that I’m going to be a great uncle before I’m thirty-five?” 

Trunks tapped his nose. “So are you guys excited?” Goten nodded. “I don’t think Bulla’s going to be taking it so great.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Pan was the one usually getting her to do things. I know my sister, she wants to go out and have fun, she just doesn’t know how or feel confident to go at it by herself. Have you checked in on her as I asked?”

“Uh...no, sorry.” Goten had the proper grace to feel ashamed but he didn’t feel too bad as he hadn’t made any promises. He was more afraid of his thoughts and feelings than Bulla herself. It didn’t sit too well with him that he thought her a beautiful woman.

“Dude, not every day,” Trunks insisted. “I’d appreciate it if it was once in a while, like take her to the zoo or something.”

“The zoo? She’s not five.”

“Something else then but promise you’ll at least try.” _Dammit, there goes Trunks with the promises! My Achilles heel!_

“Fine, I promise.” His biggest hurdle would be to treat Bulla like anyone else.

* * *

There were once days where Goten flew to Capsule Corp in a frenzy because there was always a new adventure on the horizon. Today, he only felt awkward. There was no reason for him to be there. No business, no parties, no one invited him, so how would he explain himself without giving away the real reason? He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he pondered what excuse he’d use. Car broke down? No, they’d try and fix it and see it wasn’t broken, or worse that he intentionally broke it and that would be even harder to explain. 

It came to him too late...a gift! He could have come over in the guise of thanking Bulma for the new account—not that she would know what he was talking about—but it was a legitimate excuse nonetheless. He filed it away for later because sitting for more than a few minutes in his car did not go unnoticed by the big badman of the house.

“Trunks doesn’t live here anymore.” The raspy voice made Goten jump in his seat. Vegeta appeared next to his car window, bent over at Goten’s level with his arms crossed. 

“I know that,” Goten said after he came down from his heart attack at the surprise appearance of Vegeta. “I just need to check up on something for Trunks.” That wasn’t a lie and Goten was proud of coming with it on the spot. He only needed Vegeta to buy it.

“Hmph,” Vegeta said and indicated with his thumb behind him to the large dome-shaped building. “Go on then.” Then in typical Vegeta fashion, the older Saiyan flew up backward and disappeared into the horizon. Maybe his presence was a bad omen and the best option would be for Goten to retreat and try another day when he had his excuse in hand.

Though how hard could it be to check in and out and give her an invitation she was going to say no to?

He let himself into the building as he had done many times before but this time there was a rigid coil of tension in his back making him jumpy and unsure of himself, rare, if all together, nonexistent for him.

“What are you doing here?” A curious, but not unfriendly voice came from an unseen corner of the room before he started looking for her. He focused on the direction her voice came from to see her sitting barefoot and cross-legged in an armchair, the magazine she was reading obscuring her face.

“Um, I stopped by t-to, uh…” he let his last world drag on while he tried to think of something to say that didn’t sound stupid. “To see if you wanted to go to the zoo?” _Dammit!_ Bulla pulled down the magazine she was reading, slowly revealing her face, a skeptical eyebrow raised and disappeared under her bangs, giving off every indication she was disinterested. Face splitting into a grin, she slammed her magazine shut and ran away only to return with a pair of shoes in her hand. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that.

Pulling them on, she said, “Let’s go!” A jolt of her excited energy shot through his arm as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out her front door. Infectious joy spread throughout his soul as he took in her delight. _When was the last time I got so excited about something as simple as the zoo?_ With some relief, Goten realized he would be fulfilling his promise to Trunks rather easily.

* * *

The zoo was last week and yet Goten was racking his brain for more ideas on how to drop in on her or invite her somewhere after his initial reluctance to check in on her. More importantly, how was he going to get her phone number without seeming like a creep?

It had gone pretty well at the zoo except Bulla affectionately called him, ‘a big sister.’ She was a beautiful woman for sure, long-legged with sharp but delicate facial features and he didn’t like the idea of such a beautiful woman seeing him as a same-sex family member. Shouldn’t he be relieved she saw him as non-threatening? He wouldn’t have to break her heart when she inevitably tearfully confessed to her lifelong crush on him. _Oh, who am I even kidding? She’s more likely to break mine._

What was he even doing? His promise to Trunks didn’t include letting her live rent-free in his head but she was just so...so perfect. It wasn’t just her beauty that captivated him but her intelligence and compassion, and most of all, underneath that was an inner firecracker that came out when she wanted something. _No!_ He scolded himself. It didn’t matter what he was trying to repress. She didn’t like him that way, not even a little bit. Goten was an old family friend to her and he felt like the world’s biggest creep for considering her as anything else.

* * *

His resolve not to think of her didn’t last long. The idea never even really got off the ground because he started going to Capsule Corp a few times a week, more than he ever did when Trunks lived there.

He didn’t go over with the specific plan to see Bulla but he did _hope_ to see Bulla. Maybe she would sense his energy and come over and say hi. Goten felt like a stalker but he figured as long as he wasn’t deliberately getting in her way, it was less creepy. It didn’t always work but he made a point to go over when he felt her energy there, try his best to be in common areas that she might pass by. Sometimes he would see her sweaty and exhausted exiting the gravity room followed by a roughed-up Vegeta or if he was lucky, she’d be in the atrium spending time with their pets. She always looked so serene and happy, not like how he had seen her at her family parties, shoehorned into an uncomfortable setting. 

The kitchen was usually a safe bet. Bulma knew his fridge was rarely stocked; company lunches and dinners kept him well fed. It was a good excuse to come over and no one would bat an eye. Bulla often dropped in too for snacks or drinks. Today, it wasn’t Bulla in the kitchen but her ageless grandmother putting the finishing touches on the pastries she loved to make.

“Goten!” She spotted him somehow even with her eyes closed. “Do you keep coming over to see me?” With Panchy, he never did know if she was serious about her flirting or if she was just teasing him. “You’ve gotten so handsome. When are you going to take me out on a date, hun?”

He opted to play along. “You know I’d sweep you off your feet but I don’t want to make Vegeta or Trunks jealous. We’re on good terms right now but you’d probably be worth it to ruin our détente over you.” She did one of her trademark, ‘Oh oh oh,’ giggles and swatted him with a tea towel.

“We know why you’re really here,” she said and held out her tray of choux buns filled with crème and topped with fruit. Before Goten could say anything clever, Panchy turned her head to call out, “Bulla! Little Goten’s here!”

Goten froze as he reached for one of the pastries. “What? Why are you calling her?” And why did she have to call him _little_ Goten? She was a total space case! She couldn’t possibly...

“That’s why you came here, isn’t it?” She smiled at him like she _knew_ . _Maybe she just plays at being the ditz._ “You two would make the cutest couple, don’t ya think?” If her eyes were open, she might have winked as she left the room, leaving him gawking at her retreating back.

The real question was if Bulla was going to show up, if his presence had any effect on her daily habits. Soon enough, he heard heavy footsteps coming nearer, he was afraid to check who it was before they showed up. It could be Vegeta, ready to interrogate him and Goten doubted the old Saiyan would believe him when he said he was there to ask Panchy on a date.

It was both a blessing and a curse that it was Bulla who came in and headed right for the tarts. “Hey, Goten,” she said. Her focus was more on the sweet treat she bit into, chewing along happily and not paying one iota of attention to him. “You wanted to see me?” Bulla said after swallowing her first bite. _Do I ever,_ he thought.

“Uh, not exactly.” His words didn’t even make her flinch. “I just stopped by to flirt with your grandma—” Bulla snorted at that. _So she is paying attention after all._ “And she called you down here.”

“I’m glad she did,” Bulla said, making Goten’s heart soar. She went for another bite and moaned. “That means I could get to these before daddy. He’s such a hog.”

_Like three swords to the heart!_

Goten tried not to show his disappointment, not that it mattered, she was more interested in her grandma’s desserts and than him, he might as well have been another piece of furniture. _What would it take to see me as that hand pie she’s eyeing right now?_

“Yeah, she’s the best, isn’t she?” Goten went for the lone mille-feuille even though he wasn’t hungry.

“What are you doing?” Bulla turned her furious blue gaze on him. “There’s only one of those, I hope you’re planning on sharing.”

He liked Bulla happy and he liked Bulla sweet but he _loved_ it when she brought out her inner fire. All of a sudden, he felt like he had more of an appetite. “I wasn’t,” he said and plopped the pastry on a plate in front of him.

Her eyes lit up, it was that expression he lived for and he felt an extra sort of euphoria that he was not only witnessing it but that he was also the cause.

“Want to spar for it?”

_That’s it. That’s the end. I’m done for._

* * *

_Present_

The pounding in his chest since he woke up had not subsided. What was he going to do when he got back into his condo and Bulla was there glaring at him and demanding answers for what happened the night before? He thought back about how they got there. He developed a crush and a full-blown infatuation the more he was around her, culminating in him having powerful feelings for the lone female half-Saiyan in this universe. It was that damned spar that did him in. She kicked his ass, but that made him want her all the more and he did end up getting her number too, a direct line to his object of desire.

Goten groaned as he remembered the night before. He was going to repeat it in his mind for the rest of his life. He couldn’t help the uptick in the corner of his mouth when he thought about it. She had been so shy and stiff underneath him that he pulled back but _then_ she took control, adamant about what she wanted and letting out more of that inner fire he loved so much. It took him so over the edge, he nearly came right then and there without being touched. What would that experience cost him though? But right now, he wasn’t thinking of Trunks, Vegeta, or anyone else. What did Bulla think of him? He couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol.

He ran out like a coward while she was asleep to collect his thoughts before he faced her. More importantly, he had to take care of something first, his biggest mistake of last night.

He slipped his key into the deadbolt hoping it was still locked and Bulla hadn’t fled. Hearing the thud of the deadbolt sliding back into its slot was both a relief and anxiety-inducing. 

“Heeeyyy,” he drew out the word as he pushed the door open to see her sitting at his kitchen counter, hair wrapped in a towel, wearing his bathrobe, face au natural and scrubbed clean. He felt a growl in the back of his throat and a twitch in his pants at the sight.

Bulla didn’t glare at him, give him the cold shoulder, or any standoffish thing he might have expected. Instead, she jumped up, all smiles, smelling of his soap and threw her arms around him, planting a deep kiss on his lips. Goten wasn’t going to complain about the action but he was very confused.

“Hi,” she said, slightly breathless from the kiss as she pulled away. “Is that for me?” She indicated to the white paper bag he almost crumpled in his hand.

“Uh, yeah, you saw my note?” He handed her the bag. _Thank god for pharmacists who don’t ask too many questions._ It was a bit of a gamble for him to suggest what she could do with her body but the last thing he wanted was an accusation that he trapped her.

“Yes, thank god you thought of it.” She looked at home as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water and used it to chase down the pill she swallowed. 

Goten stole a glance about the room to his coffee table where there were still unturned tarot cards and candles melted down to the nub. Last night was _weird_. Had she felt it too? The cosmic pull between them, leading them astray to put their desires above common sense?

“So um,” he began. She looked at him expectantly with her big blue eyes. He could fuck this up in one second, he knew. “Everything I said last night was true,” he said, settling on those words. “I have been thinking about you a lot lately and I like you a lot. I don’t want you thinking it was just a fun night—I mean it was, it _really_ was—but I never thought that would happen. I mean, I _hoped_ but even in my hopes, I didn’t see it happening that fast,” he was rambling now. “I’m not the kind of guy to sleep with a woman right away, I like to know her first. I do _know_ you, of course, but you know what I mean? I want to do things right, like take you out to dinner, kiss you at the door, and send you flowers the next day. Work my way up t-to,” he faltered after his word vomit.

“Sex?” Bulla said, her eyebrow quirked up at him. With his throat too dry to speak, he nodded. “I like you too, Son Goten.” She sidled up to him. “I did a lot of thinking this morning while you were gone,” she said as she walked two fingers up his chest. “Whatever was between us last night is still there.”

Goten nodded again. Unlike last night, she seemed more comfortable in her own skin. Her boldness in going after what she wanted was the ultimate turn on for him. If only he could get his body to stop quivering…

She stepped back from him to remove the towel from her wet hair and put it aside. “I can’t exactly go out in my Aphrodite costume. Do you have anything to eat here?” She ceased paying attention to him and went to rummage through his fridge. Being a half-Saiyan himself, he knew the pangs of hunger all too well. He did promise her food last night and didn’t deliver.

He pulled out his phone instead of offering her anything. “Why don’t we order something in? My treat,” he said. Bulla’s lit eyes turned from his bare fridge to look at him in excitement and nodded. “Is a regular breakfast place okay with you?”

Together they settled on a restaurant and ordered enough food to cater a small party. There was still that elephant in the room but it didn’t seem like Bulla wanted to label anything yet and he opted to let her take the reins. Pushing the issue could backfire on him spectacularly.

His eyes went back to his coffee table and the cards. He didn’t believe in any of it, and if he was being truthful with himself, he may have had an agenda in his interpretations but still, he couldn’t have asked for a better set of cards to confess his feelings for her. 

Bulla had perched herself cross-legged on his kitchen counter still in his robe and seemed more interested in him than whatever universal power picked cards for her last night.

“I think we have plenty of time before the food gets here,” Bulla said, her eyes beckoning him closer. 

“We do,” Goten said. He padded over to her, the nearness of her body bringing him comfort. Even if his head was all jumbled with guilty thoughts, he still loved the sight of her there and he couldn’t help his body’s reaction to her. When he got close enough, he lowered his head to hers, bypassing her lips and going straight for her neck, her scent driving him wild. He needed to taste her skin. She uncrossed her legs allowing him to position himself in between them but he wasn’t ready for that, not yet.

He began to feel her body relax under his as he nibbled and sucked on her neck. _Did Saiyan girls get hickeys? Did he ever get one?_ He didn’t put too much thought into it as his hands moved over the soft terry cloth of his robe. The fact that she was naked under his bathrobe was a more pertinent thought. 

Pulling down one side to expose a soft white shoulder, he couldn’t resist pulling the whole top down, leaving her bare from the waist up. Last night, he had been in a haze of some sort of spell and it was also dark. The only illumination had been a few candles but now in the morning, he could see everything and had the wherewithal to appreciate it. 

Just as he remembered, her breasts were perfect, pert and substantial, filling his hands perfectly. He used his thumb to roll over her hardening nipple, making her gasp. Goten loved the sound of that for sure. _What other sounds can I draw out of her?_

He dipped his head further to catch her other nipple in his teeth, not to bite but to suck and nibble. She had liked it when he played with her breasts last night and if her soft whimpers were any indication she was enjoying it now too. He moved onto the other side with his mouth and let his hands go for the sash still holding the robe together. 

His Aphrodite was sitting on his counter in her naked glory. _Doesn’t the sight of a naked goddess make men go blind?_ Whatever the answer, Goten thought it a worthy final sight. 

He placed his hands on the top of her thighs and began to pepper kisses from the middle of her chest down her stomach, stopping before he reached that patch of blue hair. He felt her muscles tense under his hands, making him pause before he went any lower.

In a return from last night, there was that shyness that thrilled him yet also made him cautious. “Has anyone…?” He let the question hang in the air and she shook her head. The question was, did he go for something quick and satisfying or should he draw it out? Who knew when their breakfast would get there? Either way, his goddess of love and beauty was in for a treat.

He brought his face closer to her center but used his hands first, teasing her with his fingers as he moved them up and down her vulva, applying slight pressure at her entrance but not entering her with his digits, not yet anyway. He paid special attention at the top before using his hands to spread her open. He took a tentative lick to gauge her reaction. She let out a small moan accompanied by a visible tremble of her body. Despite what he wanted to do, he remembered her warning from the night before, she didn’t like being teased.

Goten went all in then, firming up his tongue to apply more pressure to her most sensitive parts but he liked to think he knew women and that nothing would ever be as good for her as going for her clit. He found that little pearl easily enough and suctioned his mouth over it with gentle sucking motions. It must have done the trick because Bulla didn’t hold back her vocal ministrations. He felt her thighs clamping around his head and her hands in his hair as she pulled him closer to her with her hips involuntarily bucking against him. That’s when he knew to put his fingers inside her. She clamped down immediately while her whole body shuddered, moaning his name over and over again.

* * *

All evening she had been making eyes at him, sending coy glances and secret smiles his way. He was done feeling guilty about it but they still hadn’t told anyone of their newfound exclusivity. Still, it would be hard for a partygoer not to notice the change in Bulla from last year where she was determined to sulk and not have a good time. This year she was letting more of her inner Aphrodite out—she had shown him the article—and was as charming and captivating to everyone else as she was to him. 

They circled each other all night, grazing each other intentionally, riling themselves up waiting for the clock to strike midnight. There were no women in each city for Goten this year but he was more than okay with that, one kiss from Bulla was better than all the others combined.

“You ready?” Bulla said as she sidled up to him as the countdown was about to begin. She slipped her hand in his, squeezing it.

“10...9...8…” the party said in unison. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

“4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The group went wild with their noisemakers while Bulma’s fireworks show lit up the night sky. Goten wasn’t paying any attention to that, however, because right now his world was encompassed by her, the sweet pressure of her lips against his, her intoxicating scent, her soft skin under his roughened hands, the brush of her dress against his slacks, her wisps of hair tickling his face…

She pulled away first, her cheeks pink but a smile on her face. Once Goten wasn’t immersed in her, he felt the eyes on him or rather _them._

Most of the guests didn’t know about their history, their age gap, or family connection and thus didn’t pay attention to them; they were another lovey-dovey couple ringing in the new year. To those that did know them, Goten looked around to see a disapproving Gohan, the stunned faces of the younger set, and a delighted Chi-Chi, but Vegeta was nowhere to be found and neither was Bulma for that matter.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Bulla said as they were descended upon by their friends and family. “My mom and dad have their own traditions but he’ll hear about it later. For now, we have some explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> In some versions of Greek lore, Ariadne is the bride of Dionysus. She was left on an island to await Dionysus but she was killed by Artemis in some tales and no reason is given. I like to think together they faked Ariadne's death and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
